jerichofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapel
Chapel is an Agent of the D.O.W., a secret U.S. military branch meant to defend the nation's soils against supernatural threats. Specifically, Chapel is a member of Team Nero, a Team notable for it's Marine "Jar-Head" qualities. Chapel, himself, attributes the group to Highschool Jocks as far as cliques go in the organization. History Born John Morrison in Jeffersontown, Kentucky, John's mother was diagnosed with Leukemia when he was merely six years old. Unnable to support the high cost of treatment, John's father had to work extremely hard in multiple jobs due to, despite his military career, he was returned home from a medical injury which resulted in a great amount of shame in John's already-strict father. As the stresses of work mountained up on his shoulders, John's father took up drinking and would take out his rage on John daily, despite John's attempts to appeal to his father's wishes of making good grades and doing well in sports. Finally, when teacher's began taking notice of John's injuries, welfare arrived and apprehended John's father whilst he was in the middle of beating him. While in foster care, however, John didn't anticipate his father would escape arrest and attempt to kill him, having blamed all of his troubles on his son's existance. John, himself, was forced to gun his father down in attempt to save his life, an event that has scarred him for the rest of his life. The rest of John's years would be more enjoyable, having graduated Highschool and joined the United States Marine Corps at the age of twenty one. His experiences here would make him more outwardly friendly with others and train him in the arts of combat. Serving for four years, John returned home with a friend of his, Cpl. Mike "Skinner" Jones, where the latter introduced a "connection" of his to John. A career opportunity that would have the both able to land any job in the U.S., albeit it was a bit shady. A job in a top secret Military branch known as the Department of Occult Warfare. Interested, John accepted and the two began working their way into the network. Skinner became an agent in the C.I.A. and introduced the D.O.W. to John, who accepted despite rumours of how most people don't trust members of the group. Personality Outgoing, friendly, and generally a humourous joker, Chapel has earned a spotlight as a fellow Jar-Head amongst Team Nero, and an embarrassment to everyone outside of it. As an Agent and member of the D.O.W., he takes great pride in his skill and accomplishments which borderlines arrogance. He is a ladies man who constantly flirts unsuccessfully with almost every woman he meets. He is Agnostic, takes no political side, and loves Halloween-themed music and artists. He will often jokingly play or sing such songs when en route to missions. He also has a soft-spot for animals, living with a cat in his small apartment simply named "Princess". Relationships *'Princess:' His feline domestic companion, Princess acts as something Chapel can dote on in affection he can't openly show in front of his teammates lest he be mocked. Princess, in turn, will occasionally take walks through the neighborhood but always returns to her home to eat and sleep as well as comfort Chapel with her company. Some neighbors even take to feeding her during these walks and his landlord changes her litter when Chapel is away on missions and notes how the cat will stare out from the balcony at the sky, as if she were waiting for his return. This could symbolically show how close the two are. *'Angel:' His comrade, Angel, is a trusted friend of Chapel's and the one he regulates with more often than any of his other comrades. The two have grown so close that they will often interact outside of duties, in their day-to-day activities. Angel is also one of the very few people to actually know Chapel's true name, though neither tell anyone else and will sometimes even lie and makeup names to throw people off as inside jokes. Their relationship, apparently, got to a rocky start when the two formed a bitter rivalry over marksmanship. Angel's skill made him a better shot than Chaple, who took immediate jealousy to his position of "Top Shot" in Team Nero being lost. When confronted of a competition with Sniper rifles, Angel refuses due to a hatred of wielding guns that stems from his past. As Chapel mocked him relentlessly about it, Angel bitterly agreed to the duel. To their surprise, however, as well as many betters of Team Nero; both were equals in terms of accuracy. Nine rounds ended in draws. Tired of using his power, Angel gave up. This act of mistaken humility brought out the honourable side to Chapel, who agreed to a draw instead. The two had been close friends ever since. *'Lucy:' As with most women in his life, Chapel will often flirt with Lucy to no avail. Regardless, he confides her as one of the people he trusts along with Angel. He finds her constant obsession with political intrigue as well as paranoia irritating, preferring pulling pranks on the paranoid instead. Lucy is one of the few women Chapel is capable of getting away with the more perverse acts, such as slapping her rear though this still lands him punishment, in the end. He finds her trust in her dagger to be laughable in both size and capability of his sword, which she rebukes is him over-compensating. *'Clyde:' Whereas Clyde is highly impressed by Chapel's combative skills, Chapel merely judges Clyde for his eccentric behaviour and inability to "talk like normal people." He does show respect for the man's brilliance on occasion, however.